Cartas De Un Asesino
by LastSnowfall
Summary: Sakura queda desconsolada después de la partida de Sasuke, quien ha tomado un camino hacia la venganza y la oscuridad. Ella, sin embargo, sigue amándolo y jura esperarlo hasta el día en que decida regresar pero con el pasar del tiempo sus ilusiones comienzan a deshacerse. Antes de darse por vencida, el vuelve a aparecer en su camino, pero esta vez es el, quien lucha por ella...
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

**Cartas De Un Asesino.**

 **Prologo**

Se sintió derrotada cuando no consiguió que se quedara. Le dijo que lo amaba y le prometió llenar su vida de alegría, incluso ofreció su ayuda para cumplir con su venganza, pero aun así la dejo.

Sakura no paraba de llorar, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Qué además de rechazo y desprecio? Nada. Absolutamente nada. No podía esperar ya nada de Sasuke, pero tampoco podía odiarlo. Lo amaba, joder. Con todo su corazón y así sería siempre, ¿verdad? Lo había amado durante toda su niñez y no sería fácil olvidarlo.

Por esa razón, le rogó a Naruto que lo buscara, que lo trajera de vuelta. Todo entre llanto. Y ella no se daba cuenta de cómo le partía en pedazos el corazón, lo mataba verla así, no podía y no debía de estar así. ¿Todo por él? ¿Por Sasuke? El nunca demostró nada hacia ella, nada que no fuera rechazo e indiferencia. Siempre la había hecho menos y disfrutaba diciéndole lo molesta que era, pero para Naruto no era en nada molesta. No era perfecta, pero era todo lo que él quería, si, muy a su manera, Sakura podía ser dura con el pero Naruto jamás la dejaría de amar.

Sakura pensó en que quizá debía darle una oportunidad a Naruto, Sasuke ya no regresaría, él había tomado su decisión. Y entonces… ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarlo? Ya habían pasado años y durante todos esos años Naruto jamás la había dejado sola, le dijo que él la protegería y cuidaría. Sakura jamás dudo de él y de su palabra, pero era muy simple. Naruto no era Sasuke y no lo seria jamás. Nunca lo reemplazaría.

Y Sakura durante todas las noches, antes de dormir, miraba la fotografía del equipo 7 y se decía:

 _Nunca te olvidare, Sasuke-kun._

...

 **Encuentro**

 **.**

-Hey, Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa, esta estaba parada como estatua con la mirada perdida. Naruto vio hacia donde estaba mirando y solo vio una insignificante banca, luego devolvió la vista a Sakura y está ahora tenía la vista en sus zapatos y de la nada sus manos estaban en su pecho, allí donde su corazón latió una última vez en ese lugar.

-Si… -contesto casi en un susurro- Vámonos de aquí, ¿vale?

Naruto no se negó ante su petición, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminar tras de ella.

Cuando ya habían salido de Konoha y mientras estaban en camino hacia el punto de encuentro con Kakashi y los demás, Naruto decidió hablar ante el silencio de Sakura.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le pregunto cuando se detuvieron a descansar.

-Nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada, ayer no dormí nada, ¿sabes? –le contesto llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

-¿Fue por la decisión de Tsunade? –dijo sentándose en cuclillas.

-Sí, es tan injusto. –contesto para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Sakura, creo que se lo merece.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –grito Sakura golpeando con su puño el árbol que estaba tras de ella- Sasuke-kun no se merece eso. No merece ser encerrado ni tampoco merece que le corten la cabeza.

-Vamos, Sakura, él lo merece más que nadie. Puede que no le corten la cabeza, pero tendrá que pagar con una condena de por lo menos 10 años. Además, ha causado un gran número de muertes, todavía no sé cómo es que aún lo defiendes, él nos dejó.

-Naruto... Por favor, no hables sobre el como si no te doliera –Le dijo seguido de un suspiro. Él no tenía idea de lo que era para ella tener que soportar que todos hablaran de Sasuke de esa manera. Todos habían compartido momentos con él, ¿Cómo podían hablar de el como si nunca lo hubiesen querido? Fue un amigo, alumno y… un gran primer amor.

Naruto no dijo nada más sobre el tema, solo se limitó a asentir y a decirle a Sakura que ya estaban muy cerca del punto de encuentro, que mejor deberían darse prisa. Sakura acepto y ambos subieron de nuevo a los árboles para correr sobre ellos. En el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, tampoco se les ocurría de que, Naruto quería retomar el tema de porque le importaba tanto lo que le pasara a Sasuke y ella obviamente no querría hablar más de ello. O tal vez, Naruto no quería escuchar algo que ya sabía.

...

Vieron a Kakashi parado junto con Kiba y Lee. Estaban charlando por lo que no se percataron cuando aparecieron tras de ellos. Sakura y Naruto se dieron una mirada circunstancial y a puntillas se acercaron a las espaldas de sus amigos y cuando se dieron la señal, gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron haciendo que Kiba y Lee salieran disparados. Kakashi, al igual que Sakura y Naruto se morían de risa. Mientras que Kiba y Lee los reprimían.

-¡No vuelvan a hacer eso! –grito Lee. Señalando a Naruto y a Sakura con un dedo acusador.

-Lo siento, Lee-san. –contesto Sakura tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Podía significar dos cosas: que estaba a punto de echarse a reír de nuevo o que lloraría. Sakura tuvo suerte de que Lee creyera lo segundo.

-Sakura-chan… No llores, por favor –le dijo Lee acercando su mano a las de Sakura. Esta reacciono rápidamente y cogió a Lee del brazo acercándolo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grito Naruto. Estaba celoso, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa, diciendo que era solo una broma. Después miraron a Lee que yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo. Probablemente estaba volando muy alto, brincando de una nube a otra.

...

Los observaba desde un árbol muy alto, sería muy difícil que ellos pudieran sentir su Chakra pero el reconocía los suyos demasiado bien. Sintió la saliva gruesa al querer pasarla por la garganta cuando ella se aproximó y le dio un beso. Tal vez ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de los celos de Naruto, pero el sí, y lo mataba que Naruto aun estuviera enamorado de Sakura.

Karin le dijo que tenían que moverse o los alcanzarían rápido. El hizo caso omiso a la pelirroja y esta volvió a hablar.

-Hablo en serio, puedo sentir sus Chakras cerca, vámonos –le pico el costado izquierdo con el dedo índice, sintiendo así, lo duro que era.

-Espera solo un momento más. –le dijo apartando su mano casi de un manotazo.

Se quedó mirando un rato más, viendo como Sakura iba hacia la sombra de los árboles para recostarse un poco, la vio tan indefensa allí con los ojos cerrados y la guardia abajo, podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Pero, ya no era su responsabilidad, quizá ella ya lo hubiese olvidado, después de todo.

-¡Sasuke, están aquí! –grito de nuevo. El pelinegro la miro un instante y cuando estaban a punto de irse corriendo de allí, algo lo hizo volverse en sus pasos y mirar lo que nunca hubiese esperado.

-¡Sakura! –grito Kakashi poniéndose en guardia. Naruto estaba a punto de ir al ataque pero se paró en seco cuando el tipo acerco un kunai a la garganta de Sakura.

-Por favor… N-no me hagas daño. –dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz. Estaba apretando demasiado el kunai.

-¡Suéltala! –le grito Naruto con los ojos entornados.

-¿Podría? –contesto el tipo. Acerco más el kunai a la garganta de Sakura, haciendo que ella soltara un gemino de dolor –No lo creo, es tan hermosa… –esta vez Naruto no se contuvo más cuando vio al tipo lamer la mejilla de Sakura y salió disparado a él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese bastardo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¿Y a lamerla? Ese tipo lo pagaría, sin duda. Si no hubiese sido porque Karin lo tomo del brazo, el probablemente ya estaría matándolo.

...

Sakura se forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero nada hacía ceder a ese tipo. Ni siquiera los rasguños que le regalo Sakura en la cara, no había forma, ese tipo no iba a soltarla. Antes de rendirse se le ocurrió algo perfecto y poco higiénico, pero valdría la pena. Lo mordió. Lo más fuerte que pudo, sin duda, apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Se puso hasta roja, pero eso tampoco tuvo un buen resultado. Porque solo se ganó algo peor, el tipo dolido, la aventó y de mala suerte su cabeza pego contra una piedra grande. Sakura quedo inconsciente.

Naruto y Kakashi salieron disparados contra el tipo y sus amigos. Estos habían lanzado bombas de humo que les impidió ver y aprovecharon para lanzar kunais, por suerte no lograron darle a ninguno de los dos. Cuando por fin se dispersó el humo, lograron ver a Sakura tirada en el piso, indefensa y muy cerca de esos tipos que podrían matarla en cualquier momento si no hacían algo.

Kakashi hizo una distracción para que Naruto llegara hasta Sakura y viera que estuviera bien, cuando llego hasta ella, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza sangraba demasiado, al parecer se había golpeado muy fuerte. Tapo la herida con la mano para evitar que sangrara más, esto dio resultado porque ya no salía más sangre, ahora solo era una mancha en la frente de Sakura. Y se sintió mucho más aliviado cuando de la herida comenzó a fluir un humito verde, genial, Sakura se estaba curando por si sola. Ahora solo tendría que sacarla de allí, pues no estaba en el mejor estado para seguir peleando, era un golpe en la cabeza, después de todo. Y podría tener una contusión o algo peor. La verdad era que Naruto no sabía nada de eso.

La cargo en sus brazos para llevársela de allí, pero de pronto todo su cuerpo estaba en el piso, al igual que el de Sakura, alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza por detrás y lo había hecho caer.

...

Vio cómo se burlaban de Kakashi y Naruto que estaban también inconscientes en el piso. Tenía que admitir que le molestaba como se reían de ellos, pero le molesto más cuando el mismo tipo que lamió a Sakura se acercó a ella y metió su mano bajo su blusa. La furia le lleno los ojos, tornándolos del color de la lumbre, si creía que pagaría por haberla lamido ahora definitivamente lo mataría por eso. Bastardo, maldito bastardo. Se dijo a si mismo planeando su primer ataque, no se decidía si matarlo rápidamente o atarlo y torturarlo. Todo parecía una muy buena opción.

-¡Vámonos, Sasuke! –le grito Karin jalándolo del brazo. Fue inútil porque Sasuke se resistió –Se han distraído, podemos huir.

-Estás loca, Karin. –le dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban en un solo punto. Esa chica de cabello rosa –Es nuestra pelea, no podemos irnos y dejarles lo que nosotros empezamos.

-Tonterías. –contesto Karin con aire de reproche. ¿Qué tanto miraba? ¿O porque le importaba que algo les pasara? Karin no se contuvo más y asomo su cabeza para ver lo que Sasuke. Una chica con pelo de chicle que estaba siendo manoseada por ellos.

No se dio cuenta de cuando lo dijo pero lo hizo, y se retractó al darse cuenta de que no lo había pensado y lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Ojala, y la violen. –soltó. Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

-¡Cierra la boca! –grito Sasuke. Karin se llevó una mano a la boca y sin que pudiera controlarlo una mínima lágrima salió. Sasuke frunció el ceño y murmuro un ''estúpida'' por lo bajo, aunque Karin lo había escuchado. Cuando se volvió se encontró con la imagen de Sakura siendo manoseada descaradamente por todos ellos. Cinco para ser precisos, pero que importaba, los mataría a todos.

...

Se volvieron al escuchar que algo había caído. Sonrieron al encontrarse a quien habían estado persiguiendo, aunque no les duro mucho la sonrisa cuando vieron que sus ojos echaban chispas. Estaba molesto. Habían manoseado y lamido a _su_ chica. Los escaneo a todos con la mirada, pensando en cual sería fácil de matar y quien era el más resistente.

Con una conclusión de que, evidentemente todos serian demasiado fácil de matar, comenzó con su primer movimiento. Se acercó a uno de ellos y activo el sharingan, con su mano derecha tomo su amada katana y se puso en guardia. Uno de los tipos salió corriendo hacia Sasuke, pero este era muy gordo para moverse rápido por lo que Sasuke aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago seguida del filoso ataque de su katana.

-Uno menos –dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con tres de los cuatro tipos que aún quedaban con cara de asombro. Había acabado con su amigo en cuestión de segundos. – ¿Quién sigue?

Dos tipos se lanzaron contra Sasuke, uno de ellos apareció detrás de él y lanzo un puñetazo que por suerte Sasuke logro esquivar. El otro estaba en guardia esperando su turno para atacar cuando vio como Sasuke miraba a la pelirosa removerse un poco, parecía que estaba por despertar. El tipo aprovecho de que Sasuke bajara la guardia y se apresuró a atacar, le dio un golpe en el costado derecho haciendo que soltara un gritito de dolor. Karin bajo del árbol y fue por detrás del tipo que le había pegado a su queridísimo Sasuke para soltarle un codazo en las costillas y luego enterrarle un kunai en el pecho.

-¿Sasuke, estas bien? –pregunto acercándose a Sasuke. Este asintió diciendo que solo había sido una pérdida de aire momentánea. Karin levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la imagen de un tipo acercándose con un kunai a la espalda de Sasuke, esta reacciono rápido empujando lejos a Sasuke, pero para su mala suerte el kunai le toco a ella.

Sasuke tomo al tipo que hirió a Karin por la espalda y le enterró la katana por detrás. Ahora solo quedaba uno y era su preferido. Por eso lo había dejado hasta el final, después de todo. El pervertido lame mejillas. Se aproximó a el cauteloso, como un león a punto de lanzar el primer ataque a su presa. Lo estaba disfrutando, sí, mucho y lo haría mucho más.

Había guardado lo mejor para el final, Sasuke lanzo su katana lejos, sería una pelea de mano. Y el tipo lo entendió, porque el también arrojo sus armas, poniéndose así, los dos en guardia.

Sasuke torció sus labios en una sonrisa autosuficiente, sabía de antemano que ese tipo era fácil de matar, incluso más fácil que los demás. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué el tipo también tenía una sonrisa? Sasuke entonces, vio como de la mano del tipo brotaba un líquido negro y baboso, parecía muy peligroso. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Nunca había visto ese líquido y que el tipo se estuviera riendo a carcajadas, lo alerto mucho más. Quizá y era aún más fuerte que él. Movió negativamente la cabeza. Esa idea era absurda, no podía ser más fuerte que él. Sasuke se dejó de rodeos y saco su Chidori, el tipo abrió los ojos impresionado por los rayos que brotaban de la mano del pelinegro, entonces su sonrisa se borra completamente.

Sasuke se sintió más confiado al ver la cara del sujeto, estaba aterrado. Y entonces lo supo, ese líquido negro no era más que un simple sedante, por esa razón había mantenido dormida a Sakura todo ese tiempo y planeaba dormirlo a él también. Pero Sasuke acabaría con el primero.

-Bien, vamos a empezar… –dijo Sasuke saliendo al ataque primero. Pensó en que el tipo iría contra el también, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, el sujeto salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque, tratando de escapar de él. Sasuke soltó una risa macabra, de nada le serviría.

-Cuida de ella, si vuelvo y algo le ha pasado, entonces serás tú a quien persiga. –sentencio Sasuke. Aguardo a que Karin asintiera para darse la vuelta, después se metió en el bosque en busca del pervertido lame mejillas.

...

Karin se volvió hacia la chica tirada en el piso y la examino con la mirada. Contando cada defecto. Era una chica sin chiste, flaca, plana y escuálida. Y encima de todo, tenía ese chillante color de cabello. Fea, muy fea, pensó. Después se acercó más y con su mano palpo la frente de la chica, aún tenía un poco de sangre, pero ya estaba seca. Respingo y miro con aburrimiento a la chica, ¿Por qué Sasuke quería protegerla?

...

Le faltaba muy poco para alcanzarlo, estaba a pocos metros de él.

-Ya deja de huir y enfréntame –le hablo Sasuke al tipo. Este aún seguía corriendo, pero se paró en seco cuando Sasuke apareció frente a él.

-Por favor… No me hagas daño –soltó agitado. La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció y recordó a Sakura rogándole al tipo que no le hiciera daño. Pero de todas formas el la lamio y manoseo y por su culpa ahora ella estaba inconsciente, no le daría una oportunidad, claro que no.

-¿Acaso tú la escuchaste? –le dijo para luego soltarle un puñetazo en el estómago. El tipo se quejó escupiendo baba, el golpe de Sasuke le había hecho también perder el aire.

-Ten… Piedad… -luego tos. Una tos ronca. Aun no recuperaba todo el aire. Sasuke lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa y lo acerco quedando frente a frente.

-¡¿Tuviste piedad de ella?! –otro golpe y el tipo cayo al piso. A Sasuke le vino el recuerdo de Sakura estrellándose contra la enorme roca y su cara de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente. El recuerdo de todas esas sucias manos tocando cada parte de Sakura le paso como un rayo por su retina. Otro golpe y otro, el tipo salió volando estrellándose contra un árbol. Le había propinado una deliciosa dosis de puñetazos. Estaba a punto de ir por el cuándo lo escucho decir algo.

-Así que… -dijo, después tocio –Esa chica… Te has imprimido en ella, ¿no?

Sasuke se quedó parado escuchando lo que decía… ¿Imprimirse? ¿Qué significaba eso? Siguió caminando hasta estar a pocos metros de distancia del tipo moribundo.

-Hum, no te culpo –logro decir aun con la voz ronca. Sasuke alzo la barbilla y acerco su mano a su katana.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo en voz baja.

-Esa chica… es la más buena que he visto en años –soltó. Luego se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño lo más que pudo. Bastardo, maldito y miserable bastardo. Ya no se reiría más, ya no podría… No sin su lengua.

Y de un movimiento rápido Sasuke logro abrir la boca del tipo y atrapar su lengua. El tipo soltó un chillido de dolor e intento separar a Sasuke pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Dio un último grito antes de que Sasuke jalara su lengua y la rebanara con la katana.

...

Sasuke caminaba de regreso con su compañera. Tranquilo y campante. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiese peleado con nadie.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Karin corriendo hacia él. Se sorprendió al ver que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre –Dime que no es la tuya.

-No –contesto cortante. Luego volvió la vista hacia ese destello rosa que aun yacía inconsciente en el piso – ¿Cómo está?

-Hmp, bien. Supongo –contesto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. No le agradaba ver tanta preocupación por parte de Sasuke hacia ella.

-¿Supones? –Sasuke arqueo una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella –No quiero suposiciones, asegúrate.

-¿Por qué? –Soltó mostrándose enfadada – No es mi problema.

-Hazlo, Karin –otro paso hacia ella. Karin sonrió con malicia, le gustaba tener a Sasuke cerca, así que dio un paso hacia el también.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? –dijo en un susurro. Luego acerco el dedo índice al pecho de Sasuke y lo pico con su uña. Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Lo que tendrás, será mi odio si no haces algo por ella –Luego la arrojo haciendo que quedara frente a Sakura –Quiero que hagas que recupere Chakra.

-Es peligroso –dijo –Ella esta inconsciente y si recupera su Chakra de golpe ahora, podría causarle algún tipo de daño. No tengo idea, no sé nada sobre eso.

-¿Entonces, necesita reposo? –pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-Si. Por lo menos un día o dos. –le contesto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, la llevaremos a la guarida hasta que esté bien –confirmo Sasuke poniéndose de pie frente a Sakura. Luego se inclinó para poder cargarla pero Karin lo aparto de ella de un empujón.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No podemos llevarla, Orochimaru se molestara. Además, Jugo está mal de nuevo.

-Si Orochimaru o Jugo se le acercan yo me encargare. Nadie le hará daño, Karin.

-Pero Sasuke… –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Apártate –y sin darle tiempo de protestar. Sasuke hizo a Karin a un lado y se acercó a Sakura. La contemplo en silencio y con el debido cuidado de no lastimarla levanto su cabeza y luego sus piernas. Sasuke se puso de pie con Sakura en brazos. Era más liviana de lo que pensaba, seguramente cuidaba bien de su físico y entrenaba todos los días. Miro por encima de su hombro a Naruto y Kakashi aun inconscientes, ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertaran y no vieran a Sakura? Seguramente Naruto se volvería loco y Kakashi, por otro lado, trataría de calmar a Naruto. Kiba y Lee también seguían inconscientes y al despertarse seguro estarían igual que Naruto.

No le dio más importancia y dio un gran brinco para poder subir de nuevo al enorme árbol. Karin lo siguió de cerca, luego comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama. A Sasuke se le dificultaba un poco debido a que tenía a Sakura en brazos, pero no la soltaría. Karin noto ese detalle y le dio rabia. Le lanzo sermones que insultaban a Sakura pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso a la pelirroja. Se la paso así todo el camino hasta llegar a la guarida.

Al llegar a dentro, Sasuke recostó con cuidado a Sakura en un pequeño sofá que había en la entrada. Suigetsu, quien les dio la bienvenida miro con los ojos bien abiertos a la chica bonita de pelo rosa.

-¿Piensas quedarte viéndola para siempre? –inquirió Sasuke arqueando una ceja. Suigetsu no respondió porque estaba perdido contemplando a tan bella chica. Pero fue el golpe en su cabeza lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Oye, idiota, deja de verla como si fuera la chica más bonita! –grito Karin hecha una furia. Suigetsu despertó de su trauma y se sobo la cabeza.

-Pues tienes razón, es la más bonita –dijo Suigetsu para después sacarle la lengua a Karin. Esta lanzo un golpe al aire porque Suigetsu lo esquivo por suerte.

-Oigan, par de molestias –les llamo Sasuke. Ambos se volvieron a él–, vayan a otro lado a pelear como novios.

Karin dio un brinco y comenzó a gritar que jamás seria novia de un sujeto como el, Suigetsu, por otro lado, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y chasquear la lengua. Sasuke se volvió al escuchar como Sakura comenzaba a removerse y soltaba gemidos que apenas eran audibles. Estaba a punto de despertar.

 _-Sakura…_ -susurro Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2 Inquilina

**Inquilina**

 **.**

Karin dio un brinco y comenzó a gritar que jamás seria novia de un sujeto como él, Suigetsu por otro lado, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y chasquear la lengua. Sasuke se volvió al escuchar como Sakura comenzaba a removerse y soltaba gemidos que apenas eran audibles. Estaba a punto de despertar.

 _-Sakura…_ -susurró Sasuke.

…

Abrió los ojos de a poco, su mirada estaba nublada, borrosa. Le costó un poco poder acostumbrarla a la luz que daba de lleno en su cara. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver con más claridad todo a su alrededor, dio un vistazo con la mirada recorriendo el lugar, no reconocía nada en absoluto. Cuando se disponía a levantarse tranquilamente del sofá en el que estaba recostada un chico de pelo cenizo y ojos violeta apareció en su cara de pronto.

-¿Ya has despertado? –preguntó el ojivioleta en la cara de la pelirosa, estaba tan cerca que notó como en las mejillas de la chica comenzaba a formarse un color carmín prolongado.

Sakura se sobresaltó y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, ahora podía observar mejor al ojivioleta, era alto y un poco esbelto, tenia hombros y brazos bien marcados, en su espalda cargaba una grande espada de un filo peligroso. Sakura giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se topó con una chica esbelta y proporcionada, de estatura mediana y cabello rojizo, tenia anteojos y una mirada que la fulminaba. El ojivioleta se aproximó a Sakura de repente.

-Oye, déjame ayudarte –dijo acercándose rápidamente a Sakura e intentando tomarla del brazo. Esta reaccionó asustada e intento dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero lo que consiguió fue solo un terrible tambaleo y un tropiezo hacia atrás.

Unos brazos la detuvieron, Sakura giró para poder observar de quien se trataba. Lo cierto era que no podía apreciar bien la figura que estaba frente a sus ojos, pues la vista se volvía borrosa de nuevo, pero ella nunca podría confundir esos profundos ojos negros y las delicadas facciones del rostro que contemplaba de cerca. Esos mechones azabache que caían ligeramente sobre unos pómulos marcados, lo reconocía perfectamente a pesar de no ver con claridad.

- _Sasuke…_ -murmuró por lo bajo. Una ínfima sonrisa y volvió a sumirse en un sueño nebuloso.

…

Pudo escucharla murmurar su nombre, también noto esa ínfima sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de la chica un segundo antes de volver a caer inconsciente. Estaba sosteniéndola y por mas que le hubiese gustado seguir con ella en brazos, tuvo que llevarla cargando a una de las habitaciones que estaba desocupada escaleras arriba. Una vez allí, la recostó con sumo cuidado en la suave cama. Se incorporo y se quedo observándola unos instantes, se estaba percatando de lo bonita que Sakura se miraba dormida, toda su inocencia brotaba como un rayo de sol. Era extraño verla dormir después de tanto tiempo.

Después de un rato se despabilo de esos pensamientos hacia Sakura y pensó que debía de colocar una manta como puerta en la habitación, así Sakura tendría algo de privacidad. Y eso fue lo que hizo, fue a su cuarto a rebuscar una manta y cuando la encontró la colgó en el marco de la puerta de Sakura.

…

\- No quiero que entren a esa habitación sin mi autorización, ¿está claro? –escucharon detrás de ellos y se volvieron para toparse con Sasuke. Karin frunció el seño como era de esperarse, por otro lado, Jugo y Suigetsu asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí Sasuke? –replica Karin a espaldas de Sasuke. Este se vuelve para encararla.

\- No hablaremos de eso de nuevo Karin, ya te lo dije. Ella necesita reposo y se ira de aquí hasta que esté bien –dice Sasuke caminando alejándose.

\- ¿Pero porque solamente ella? Las personas que estaban con ella fueron golpeadas también, incluso peor que ella.

Sasuke miro a Karin sobre su hombro sin decir palabra.

\- Vamos, Karin, ya basta –intervino Suigetsu –Es el problema de Sasuke haberla traído aquí, y si algo pasa el será el responsable después de todo.

\- Suigetsu tiene razón, deberías dejarlo pasar. –corroboró Jugo.

\- Es mejor que sigas las opiniones de Suigetsu y Jugo, piensa como ellos y deja de ser tan irritante.

…

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de protestar a Karin pues salió de la guarida para adentrarse en el bosque camino al lugar en donde se suponía que encontraría a Naruto y los demás aun inconscientes pero al llegar ahí no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera los cuerpos de los hombres con los que había luchado. Se dio cuenta de unas marcas extrañas en la arena que iban de largas líneas a formas irregulares distribuidas hacia el lado contrario del bosque, donde era el camino hacia Konoha.

Seguramente Naruto y los demás habían despertado y al percatarse de que Sakura no estaba ni el hombre que había lamido sus mejillas se alarmaron, quizá pensaron en que ese hombre la había secuestrado o algo peor. Naruto siempre echaba a volar su imaginación en situaciones así.

Comenzó a reflexionar… ¿Había hecho mal en llevar a Sakura a la guarida? ¿Qué haría ella al despertar y darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo?

…

En el perímetro de la guarida se encontraban Jugo y Suigetsu sentados, esperando la llegada de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre el asunto de la chica? –dijo Suigetsu. Jugo volteo a verlo.

\- Me parece extraño de parte de Sasuke –contesto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ambos conocemos a Sasuke, el nunca ha sido de demostrar preocupación o afecto. Y con esta chica… No lo sé, no quiere que nos acerquemos a ella y a dejado bastante claro que el la protegerá ante todo, incluso de Orochimaru.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa forma… –Suigetsu reflexiono un poco – ¿Crees que ellos se conocían de antes?

\- No se me había pasado por la cabeza, ¿por qué lo piensas? –quiso saber.

\- En realidad, solo es algo que supongo. Ni siquiera sé porque dije eso. Olvídalo.

\- No, de hecho, ahora que lo dices eso también se me había ocurrido. Sasuke la cuida de una manera diferente a nosotros, no deja que nos acerquemos y todo eso me lleva a pensar que ya se conocen, pero no quiero exagerar. Ni siquiera es algo que me deba de importar.

…

Karin observaba a través de la ventana esperando ver a Sasuke regresar, se le vino a la mente el desagradable recuerdo de Sasuke llevando en sus brazos a esa chica con pelo que encandilaba. Tal vez debería echarle un vistazo para ver si no necesitaba algo ¿Qué podría pasar? Sasuke no estaba y los tontos de Jugo y Suigetsu estaban fuera de la guarida, entonces, ¿Por qué no?

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba Sakura. Movió la manta que Sasuke había colocado como puerta y estuvo dentro de la habitación de Sakura. La miraba desde la esquina de la habitación, Karin se mantenía en silencio porque no planeaba despertarla aun. Cuando estuvo más cerca de la cama se sintió poderosa, podía hacer cualquier cosa y Sakura no podría defenderse. Entonces Karin saco con cuidado un kunai de su bolsillo trasero y observo una vez más a Sakura, después lo elevo sobre su cabeza y cuando el kunai estuvo cerca de penetrar el abdomen de Sakura la mano de Karin fue detenida por una horrible presión en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Karin?

Karin se volvió a mirar sobre su hombro. Era Sasuke.

\- Sa-sasuke… Yo solo… –no pudo terminar de hablar. Sasuke tomo el kunai de la mano de Karin, lo empuñó y lo acerco a su garganta haciendo que Karin se sobresaltara.

\- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? –trago saliva. El kunai estaba bastante apretado contra su piel, si Sasuke apretaba un poco mas seguramente la cortaría.

\- Ese bastardo tomó a Sakura así y tu deseaste que la violaran –su voz era rasposa. Era más que obvio que lo enfurecía recordar lo que le sucedió a Sakura – Dime, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

\- No fue mi intención, lo lamento.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –acerco mas el kunai.

\- ¡Lo lamento!

\- ¡Te juro que…! –fue interrumpido.

\- Sasuke…

Se volvió a ver para encontrarse con Sakura despierta, estaba incorporada sobre su abdomen y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la mandíbula le temblaba al igual que los labios. Lo observaba sin parpadear y de pronto se aguaron sus ojos, eran unas pequeñas lágrimas brillantes que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sonrió y mas lagrimas salieron.

\- Sal de aquí, Karin –le ordeno. Aparto el kunai de su garganta y quedo libre, después salió de la habitación como Sasuke dijo.

Sakura seguía observándolo con lagrimas en los ojos y cuando él estuvo por decir algo ella salió disparada a abrazarlo, fue tan rápida que no pudo notar cuando sus brazos estuvieron rodeando su cuello para apretarlo fuerte contra ella.

…

\- ¿Acaso te estás escuchando tu mismo? –Reclamó Tsunade – Me estás diciendo que Sakura desapareció.

\- Se muy bien lo que dije. Fuimos atacados, uno de los atacantes lamió a Sakura en la mejilla y la arrojó contra una roca dejándola inconsciente –dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que no pudieron impedir su desaparición?

\- Noquearon a Kakashi, Lee y Kiba, al igual que a mí. Y cuando despertamos Sakura ya no estaba, había rastros de sangre.

\- Es cierto Tsunade-sama –intervino Kiba –No quisiéramos descartar que la sangre en el suelo sea de Sakura. Tal vez está mal herida y aun así se la llevaron.

\- Esta bien, dicen que uno de los hombres está vivo ¿no? –Naruto y Kiba asintieron.

\- Si, está en la celda, estaba algo herido pero no es nada serio. Los demás están muertos pero igual los trajimos aquí para que fueran inspeccionados, quizás encuentren alguna marca que describa una aldea oculta o algo que pueda llevarnos a Sakura.

\- Bien pensado. Intenten obtener información interrogando al atacante, no lo golpeen si no es necesario.

\- Entendido.

…

\- Sakura, ¿puedes soltarme ya? –pregunto con un tono de voz calmado. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más antes de que se separara de él.

\- Lo siento… –dijo para después secarse las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano – Supongo que me deje llevar por todo el tiempo en que no estuviste.

Sasuke ignoro lo que dijo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, creo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Sakura arqueo una ceja.

\- Yo te traje aquí. Tu equipo y tu fueron atacados, uno de los atacantes te arrojo contra una piedra y te golpeaste la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo es que Naruto permitió que me trajeras aquí? –pregunto confundida. Sasuke enarco las cejas y frunció el ceño.

\- El no sabe que estas aquí, ni nadie de tu equipo. Para ellos estas desaparecida.

\- Tú… ¿me secuestraste? –de pronto sintió una corriente helada recorriéndole la espalda. Su expresión de felicidad desapareció por completo.

\- Claro que no. La razón por la que estás aquí, es por el simple hecho de que estabas herida e intente hacerte un favor. El plan era que reposaras para poder curarte después.

\- Pero, ¿y Naruto? ¿Kakashi o los demás? Quizás ellos están mal heridos y yo soy la única que puede ayudarlos.

\- No puedes ir en esas condiciones, Sakura.

\- ¿Esas condiciones? –Frunció el ceño – ¡Estoy bien! Mírame

\- Lo hago, y digo que no iras –sentenció.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Ellos probablemente están allá afuera heridos y yo soy quien debe ayudarlos.

\- ¿Egoísta? –Se acercó a ella – ¿Te parece egoísta haberte traído hasta aquí para curarte?

\- Entérate, Sasuke, soy bastante capaz de curarme yo misma. No necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¡Ellos no están allá afuera esperando ser salvados por ti, Sakura!

\- ¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!

\- ¡Porque he ido a ver y no hay nadie ahí!

\- No puedo creer que por un segundo estuve feliz de verte… –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo por sus ojos esmeralda.

\- Es bueno que ya no tengas esa felicidad, porque te irás tan pronto estés en condiciones de poder defenderte. Esta es tu habitación por ahora.

\- Si piensas que me quedare estás loco, no después de saber eso.

\- No me obligues a usar un Genjutsu en ti, Sakura. Ya has estado bastante tiempo inconsciente.

Sasuke la observó unos segundos más a los ojos, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo y ninguno de los dos parpadeó por un rato. Hasta que Sakura sintió sus ojos resecándose y entonces dio un rápido pestañeo, Sasuke torció su boca formando una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sabes, Sakura. Por ahora te quedaras aquí, espero no causes problemas, no me gustaría tener que usar fuerza contigo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, Sakura se quedo perpleja ante lo que acababa de pasar. Pensó que cuando por fin pudiese estar cerca de Sasuke sería diferente, que este la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas y le pediría que se quedara con él. Ella deseaba que eso ocurriese. Pero al final de todo, Sasuke no hizo nada de lo que ella esperaba, ni siquiera correspondió su abrazo. Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba volver con Naruto y los demás, debía decirles en donde estaba Sasuke, y quizá, con ayuda de todos, hasta lograría que Sasuke volviese a Konoha.

…


End file.
